Crazy Life
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. House sits at his piano one Saturday morning and reflects upon his life and his relationships with those close to him. Please R&R! Rated T.


7/12/2008

7/12/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Crazy Life". It's written and sung by country music's Piano Man Phil Vassar, from Phil's latest CD "Prayer of a Common Man". I don't own House or Cuddy, they're owned by David Shore.

Rated T Please R&R!

A/N: Established relationship, but House-centric.

It was an early Saturday morning around 10:00a.m as House rolled over and looked at his alarm clock which read 9:45a.m. _'Close enough'_ he thought as he rolled back over and stretched, getting out the kinks from his bones. House got out of bed wearing a pair of black boxers and a grey t-shirt. He found his cane a few moments later, which rested on the floor. He limped and made his way to the bathroom where he took care of his morning duties. After he came out, he limped over to the kitchen where he got himself a bowl of Cheerios. Yes there were other things he ate besides peanut butter and soup.

House put the dirty dishes into the sink and saw that his sink was nearly full of dirty and smelly dishes. _'I'll get to that later…maybe'_ he thought as he balanced walking/limping with his right hand and carrying a cup of hot coffee in his left hand. House limped over to where his piano was and sat down. His cup of coffee rest on a coaster on the piano top and his cane also rest on top of his piano. House tinkered around on the keys playing random songs at will, some jazz, some blues, and some classical. He then began to play this song and reflect upon his life.

_I rise and stumble from the bed_

_It wakes the worries in my head_

_And I pour myself a bowl of Cheerios_

_I think about the good and bad_

_The happiness outweighs the sad_

_And the balance evens out the highs and lows_

_Today, there's lessons to be learned_

_There's progress to be made_

_Tomorrow, I can say, "I'm a little older and wiser."_

As House played this first verse, he let his mind wander a bit. House wasn't the kind of guy to have a whole lot of happiness in his life. The only happy things he had in his life where his job and his relationship with his lover, boss and second best friend (only to Wilson) was Lisa Cuddy. Cuddy and House had been together for almost 2 years. Now House's life had been far from happy with the infarction, Stacey leaving him, the Tritter fiasco, dealing with multiple lawsuits and much more.

_Chorus:_

_It's a crazy life, crazy life_

_It keeps you on your toes_

_You never know what lies in store for you _

_Or where it's gonna go_

_Hellos, goodbyes, you laugh or cry_

_You're free to pick and choose, you win or loose_

_You're either wrong or right_

_Yeah, it's a crazy life._

House knew that nothing in life was ever guaranteed, he found that out the hard way when Stacey took a gamble with his leg and look what the end result was: a man with a limp and a habit. Speaking of goodbyes, Stacey had told him that in a note she'd written him all those years ago. He hated her for it. He chose to walk away from that relationship and no one blamed him. Speaking of hellos, he had said hello, to Cuddy 2 years ago and life since then had greatly improved. Cuddy had moved in with House not soon after they had gotten together and while times between them weren't all roses and puppies, life was still good for House and Cuddy.

_I think of lovers come and gone_

_And people I've depended on_

_And I subtract the pleasure from the cost_

_Except for maybe two or three_

_They've drifted far away from me_

_Or maybe I'm the one who's gotten lost_

_But you can never go back home, no matter how you try_

_And once you've said "Goodbye."_

_You've said it all and it's over_

_Repeat Chorus Twice_

_Oh, yeah, it's a crazy life_

House recalled the day Stacey left him and told him goodbye all those years ago. He had been a mess after that, drinking and getting even higher than he already was on the Vicodin he was taking. It was Cuddy who had helped him quit his drinking to the point where he now only drank once or twice a week, which was a huge improvement from when House was drunk every night after Stacey left him.

House could recall only two people had ever really stuck by him through all of the stuff that he had gone through in his life, Cuddy and Wilson. They were each his best friend and had seen each other through a lot. House knew that with everything that he had gone through, the infarction, Stacey leaving him, Tritter and so much more that he couldn't ever rely on his parents back home to help him out.

The doctor recalled the day that he had left home all those years ago and since then he'd never looked back. He had left home with his car packed up with everything he would need and money his mom had given him, because his dad refused to give him any. He was grateful to his mom for helping him out like that and even though he never said it, she knew it too.

The man playing the piano knew that wherever life took him, down whatever path he took, House knew he'd have the support of Cuddy and Wilson to help him through. House would always lead a crazy life, it was just who he was, it was in his blood and demeanor. But House didn't care what others thought or said or how they acted, his life was his own and he'd live it however he wanted to.


End file.
